James Brokenshire Announces Chancellery
Coalition of Conservative Unionists' Leader James Brokenshire with Chief Whip Gavin Williamson emerged from party HQ this morning after striking a final deal with UKIP and LAF. The second deal came as the PRM's coalition collapsed before its introduction. As the duo emerged, they did not give a statement but appeared to be sharing a joke and smiling. They had seemingly prepared for opposition but were shocked to be able to form a Government-Coalition Deal. An internal party member told the press, "Brokenshire's popularity has hit the roof; it's only up from here." In the evening, after a day of beyond-closed-door politics, James Brokenshire invited party members, other parties, members of the press and guests to the CCU Party HQ to give his victory speech. Brokenshire, appearing pleased yet reserved, gave his speech in his white-collar attire. "Today is a day for many different tones. Reflection, celebratory, gratitude. All are emotions which are hard to put into words. But there are two words which sum up these emotions are more: thank you. Thank you to the servicemen who allowed us to stand here today and have another free election. Thank you to the voters who used their birth rights to have their say. Thank you to those who voted Conservative. Thank you to the other parties for standing up for what they believed in. And, most importantly, thank you to everyone, whatever you creed, your belief: you make this land great and greater, yet, we will become. We, the citizens of this great Empire, are about to embark on an important journey and an journey we will not be able to return. From securing lasting world peace to having a healthy relationship with two departing States, we need to restore the Falleen promise to all of our people. Today we seek to move beyond the accomplishments of the past. Today we seek the conquest of hatred and fear and instead call for hope above all else. For the effort to win progress has, as history shows, brings the best out of man in a steadfast determination to create a better world for all. There is a crucial factor about life, I ask you to remember. We are all mortal. This age of knowledge and ignorance leaves vast gap of the unknown and the unanswered. What we must do is put aside our differences to answer the unanswered and discovered the unknown; we inhabit this Earth for a small time because remember, we are mortal beings. We ought to make the most of it. I have lived in a blissful time and I look forward to a new time of aspiration and high achievement for this generation, future generations: at home and across the world. '' ''Change is the law of life. Dreams are the makers of life. Hope is the conqueror of life. A return to normalcy is what we need above anything else. Let me tell you now - Happy Days Are Here Again! '' ''Too often there is a tragic gap between promise and performance, ideal and reality. Yet it is ideals which remind us of our duties. We must recognise the right to pursue happiness is a right which falls upon all of us to deliver upon. Government cannot force change upon its people, much like it cannot force happiness upon any individual. Rather it is the duty of Government to provide the necessary steps for happiness; it their duty to leave man alone! So long as man is not oppressed and so long as each man works as they so can, happiness will never be out of reach. '' ''The full name of my party is the Coalition of Conservative Unionists. That does not just mean we are Conservatives, it means some more special. It believes we believe in the Union. The precious, sacred bond between all our States and Possessions. But, just as important, we believe in an Empire not just between the States of the Falleen Empire, but between all of our citizens: whoever they are, wherever they are from and wherever they are going. Where our Emperor is their Emperor, we sing to the same tune and beat to the same drum. '' ''There is not a Veld Falleentium and a Tapanuan Falleentium and a Migrant Falleentium and a Red Falleentium; there's the Empire of Falleentium. One Empire, one people under One Emperor under the Four. Believe me when I say this: there is a truth in politics. A truth to serving. Being able to say, with proud, that we serve the People is something so great, of such paramount importance, no word and no speech could sum it up. '' ''I've always believed this land was set aside in an uncommon way. I've always believed the Fours reserved this land to be founded and shaped by a freedom loving, faithful and peaceful people. It is up to us, this generation, to preserve that common tradition. Years from now, we will be asked if we made the most of the opportunities given. I tell you now: we are going to have a Government of hard work and a determination to serve the Falleen people. In Falleentium, we don't worship Government, we worship our glorious Emperor and the Fours. In that spirit, the story of Falleentium is a story of adventure that began with deep faith and big dreams. We therefore have no right to not continue that journey; it is, quite, our duty as the next generation. Therefore I call for a return to hope and a renewed faith. '' ''Remember, it all starts with a dream. I take on the Chancellery with a simple Government philosophy: where we are not needed, we shall not go. I want you, the people, to keep more of your money, have more power of your lives and have freedom to make the choices you do. So long as law, liberty and justice is upheld, we must make it our cause to deliver on the famous lines: May the foundations of our constitution, be justice, Truth and Righteousness." Category:The Imperial Constitution